Tugas e Lum buddies
by diogo-arkantos
Summary: O que aconteceria quando um bando de estudantes portugas vão de férias e dão de caras com outros estudantes de férias nas praias do sul do Japão? Descubram...


Da New Friends of Lum 

Isto começa quando eu e uns amigos meus havíamos decidido à sorte onde passar as férias. O acaso escolheu o Japão. Foram umas férias de sete dias, lindas, mas aconteceu algo imprevisto. Tudo começou...

No aeroporto:

Eu –Marta, Lili, Neuza, Del, Sérgio, João, Scuri, Tiago, Eurico...hum, parece que estão todos.

Marta – A Susana, e a Viviana?

Sérgio – Não olhem para mim. Por esta altura ainda devem estar a escolher a roupa que levam.

Neuza – Olhem!

As duas vinham a correr desalmadamente.

Viviana – Chegámos tarde, Psico(eu)?

Eu – O que acham?

Del – Bem, vamos andando.

Colocamos a bagagem no detector de metais, e depois somos nós a passar por ele, eu era o ultimo:

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Eu – Hã, o que foi?

Guarda – Meu senhor, tire todo o metal que tiver no corpo.

Eu – O.K.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Eu – De novo?

Guarda – Por favor tire o que tiver de metal.

Já tinha tirado a roupa quase toda(estava somente de boxers) quando o Scuri falou comigo:

Scuri – Pá Psico, não te lembras que partiste o braço há pouco tempo e que tens platina implantada no braço!

Tinha ficado de rastos:

Eu – Nem uma palavra...

Já no avião, Del e Neuza falam entre si:

Del – Ainda bem que tiramos aquele curso de japonês!

Neuza – A quem o dizes, seria um caos se não soubéssemos nada.

Del – O Hotel que encontramos não foi mau, mas, o que há no Japão, é um buraco no mundo.

Neuza – Acorda, vida nocturna, discotecas, e nos segundo dia a gente ruma pás praias do sul e ficamos por lá até ao fim das férias.

Del – É verdade, mas tenho medo que estas férias de 10 dias não sejam nada de especial.

Neuza – Não há problema, a gente cá se amanha, vamos transformar estas férias em algo fenomenal, mas o melhor agora é descansar, em Portugal são duas da manhã, a viagem é de catorze horas e apenas passaram três, eu vou dormir, até amanhã.

Del – Também vou dormir, bons sonhos.

Umas horinhas depois:

Sérgio – Acordem, estamos a chegar, a aterragem é daqui a pouco.

Del – Põe o cinto, não queres ficar com um grande galo, pois não?

Já em solo japonês, ainda no aeroporto e após passar pela segurança para verificar os passaportes, fomos ao centro comercial do aeroporto, todos nós entrámos numa papelaria/livraria:

Eu – Olha, imprensa europeia, ali estão algumas de Portugal, nos jornais também há portugueses.

João – Olha o Record!

Eu – Compra para mim também.

Olhei de relance pela janela, embora pareceu-me ver alguém voar.

Eu – Ahhhhhhhh...

Sérgio – O que é?

Eu – Ah, nada, esquece, ando a ver coisas.

Feitas as compras, fomos todos de autocarro para o hotel, entretanto pensava.

Eu(pensando) – O que vi era impossível, no entanto sei que ainda não fiquei maluco, mas se o que eu vi era real, o que seria?

Olhei pela janela para o céu:

Eu – Mais gente a voar, agora são dois, deve ser do cansaço da viagem.

Dia seguinte, à saída do hotel, estávamos prontos para ir para as praias do sul. Estávamos todos, só faltava o autocarro.

Viviana – Estamos todos prontos para uma viagem de 14, horas? Não! Óptimo!

Scuri – Ainda por cima risse!

Foram 14 horas de viagem de autocarro a dormir, praticamente sem paragens, o cansaço era tanto que só nos apeteceu dormir, foi o que fizemos, após confirmar a estadia na pousada e distribuirmos os quartos.

Duas horas depois ouviu-se um grande estrondo na parede, eram três da matina(horário do Japão), os outros dormiam profundamente, mas eu não conseguia dormir lá muito bem.

Sakura – TU NÃO ME TOQUES!

Ataru – LÁ VOU EU! Sakura fica perto de mim!

Sakura – TU NÃO ME TOQUES!

Eu(pensando) – Estes não se calam?

Sakura - TU NÃO ME TOQUES!

Outro estrondo na parede, provavelmente da cabeçada que o desgraçado deu.

Eu(pensando) – Não se pode dormir, aqui por estas bandas?

Ataru – Sakura!

Mendo – Moroboshi!

Lum – Querido! Eu...

Vi um grande clarão. Decidi sair da cama, meio zonzo devido ao sono, peguei no machado que estava ao pé da mangueira de incêndio e cheguei-me ao pé deles, felizmente(!) tinham a porta do quarto deles aberta. Lancei o machado como um viking, penso que não magoei ninguém, mas de certeza que cortei uns cabelitos ao Ataru, depois gritei:

Eu – HÁ GENTE A QUERER DORMIR!

Fui-me deitar.

Sakura – Por uns meios um pouco bizarros ele acabou com isto, no entanto tem razão.

Lum – É!

Ataru – Ai, ai, ai, ai!

Shinobu – É bem feita seu pervertido!

**Terceiro dia:**

Eu(pensando) – Que sonho esquisito!

Fui o último a acordar, fui para a cantina ter com os meus amigos para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Eu – Tão, dormiram bem?

João – Maravilha.

Viviana – Yup!

Sérgio – Marta, estás com cara de que te morderam as mãos

Marta – Só tou com vontade de ir à casa de banho, já venho!

Lá ia ela de volta para junto de nós quando uma mão apanharam-na pelo pescoço, e outra apanhando-a tapando-lhe a boca para evitar gritos.

Sakura – Não te quero fazer mal ou algo parecido. Só quero que me respondas a umas perguntas se faz favor!

A Sakura largou-a.

Sakura – Chamaste Marta certo? O meu nome é Sakura, prazer em conhecer-te!

Marta – Há, hã, O.K..

Sakura – Quem é o teu amigo de óculos ao fundo da mesa?

Marta – Há! É o Psico, Um bom amigo por acaso, se bem que é um bocado infantil.

A Sakura contou-lhe a história toda da noite anterior.

Marta – É típico dele.

Sakura – Mas o pior não é isso, é que o Ataru ficou gemendo ai ai ai a noite toda. Para além disto ficou petrificado sentado junto da parede a olhar para o machado! Pensei que ele nos pudesse ajudar a cura-lo deste "trauma".

Marta – Espera aí que eu vou falar com ele!

Foi ter comigo:

Marta – Yô Psico! Tenho que falar contigo, anda cá!

Eu – Vem cá tu que o caminho é o mesmo.

Marta – Não, a sério anda cá!

Psico – Psico – O.K..

Sérgio – O que é que tu fizeste agora!

Ao abrigo de olhos indesejados, eu, Marta e Sakura ficámos a olhar uns para os outros.

Lum – Dá-me o meu querido de volta!

Choque eléctrico, escusado será dizer que fiquei estorricado!

Eu – Que pensa que está a fazer, eu nem a conheço.

Marta – Mas acredita, é bem feita!

Eu – Hã?

A Sakura contou tudo, inclusive que a Lum era uma E.T., a princípio não acreditei, mas depois de ver os chifres, as orelhas pontiagudas, os choque eléctricos, o seu O.V.N.I. e a de a ver voar, lá acreditei, apresentei-os todos aos meus colegas, pedi desculpa à Lum por ser tão rude, embora ela também tenha o sido, mas ficámos amigos!

Eu – O que irei fazer?

Susana – Tenta lançar-lhe um balde de água!

Lum – Já tentei, não deu resultado.

O João olhou de lado e viu a Shinobu e a Ryuno.

João – Quem são a beldade e o totó?

A Ryuno atirou-se a ele.

Ryuno – EU SOU UMA RAPARIGA!

A Sakura impediu que o Ryuno esbofeteia-se o João.

Sakura – Tem calma! São os nossos novos amigos!

Sérgio – Há mais alguém com vocês aqui?

Sakura – É melhor apresentar-vos ao nosso pessoal antes que isto dê barraca.

A Sakura apresentou-se, além de dar a conhecer Mendo, Lum, Ryuno, Ryoko, Shinobu, Ran, Yuki, Benten...

Cherry – E eu!

Sakura – QUE FAZES AQUI TIO CHERRY! NINGUÉM TE CONVIDOU!

Mendo – Monge IDIOTA! Que fazes aqui! Vou manter um olho em cima de ti.

Shinobu – Bem, voltando ao assunto, como o vamos acordar?

Sakura – Tenho um palpite, Mendo, pega nestes ienes e vai comprar a Playboy.

Mendo – Medidas drásticas, hã?

Sakura – Lá terá de ser!

Depois de a comprar, o Mendo mostrou-a ao Ataru, que rapidamente acordou como é óbvio!

Eu – Remédio santo!

Ataru – QUE PENSAS QUE ESTAVAS A FAZER!

Eu – Primeiro, não me deixavas dormir, segundo, sobre o que percebi até agora a Lum é a tua namorada (?), portanto não tinhas direito de te atirares a outra.

Sakura – Tens razão.

Shinobu – Bem, que iremos fazer agora?

Viviana – É meio-dia, porque não vamos almoçar e depois vamos todos para a praia?

Sakura – Todos de acordo? Então seja, a gente vê-se aqui ás duas da tarde.

Lá nos encontramos todos à hora marcada, fomos para a praia, e na praia:

Sakura – Já que arranjamos as nossas coisas, que faremos para nos divertir-mos?

Ataru – Abraçar-te!

Ryuno – Está quieto idiota!

Marta – Que tal um game de volei? Japão v.s. Portugal?

Lum – Quem perder à maior de 5 setes faz as camas amanhã!

Scuri – You have a deal!

Escusado será dizer que perdemos por 3-2 em setes...

Todos excepto os tugas após o último ponto do set – HAHAHAHA!

Eu – Lá vamos nós ter que fazer camas!

**Quarto dia: **

Eu – Ganda nóia! Fazer camas não é comigo!

Scuri – Cala-te e trabalha!

Acabadas as camas...

Eu – Então e hoje, que fazemos?

Shinobu – O Mendo vai dar uma festa na casa de Verão dele.

Eu – É muito longe daqui?

Shinobu – Fica a vinte minutos de barco daqui, já lá estive, a experiência foi gira, embora tenha apanhado um pequeno susto no fim.

No quarto ao lado...

Ataru – Vem cá!

Viviana – LÁRGA-ME!

Lum – Querido

Choque eléctrico...

Ataru – HUAHUAHAUHRUAU!

Entretanto:

Eu – Festa?

Shinobu – Ya, mas é só prara nós, excepto a Ran, a Yuki e a Benten.

Eu – Porquê?

Shinobu – Acabaram as férias e tiveram que ir embora.

Eu – É pena, nem me despedi delas.

Entretanto o Mendo entrou na sala com um ar cabisbaixo.

Mendo – Pessoal, temos um problema...

Shinobu – E qual é?

Mendo – O Helicóptero avariou.

Shinobu – Pede à Lum para te o arranjar, ela percebe mais de mecânica que nós todos juntos.

Lum – Não tenho as ferramentas aqui, ficaram na minha nave.

Eu – Consegues chama-la por telepatia. Não é? Tenta!

Lum – Já tentei, e não dá, está muito longe.

Eu – Damn...e se tentássemos arranjar com o que temos à mão?

Lum – Não é má ideia, com um pouco de imaginação até um camelo pode voar!

Entretanto o Ataru entrou na sala...

Ataru – Quem foi o grandessíssimo estúpido que disse que um camelo pode voar!

Mendo – A Lum!

Ficou desesperado:

Ataru – Um camelo pode voar, mas baixinho.

Lum – Hãhã?

Passaram-se algumas horas, mas a Lum conseguiu arranjar o Helicóptero.

Lum – Ufa! Aleluia!

Sérgio – Fizeste-me lembrar o Mcgyver!

Mendo – Já não vale a pena tentar arranjá-lo, mesmo que o tenham conseguido, são 23:30, só iremos lá amanhã!

**Quinto dia:**

No helicóptero, via a "casa de Verão"(era uma autentica mansão), e , está vamos quase a chegar.

Ataru – Esta casa traz-me más recordações!

Mendo – O pior foi ter de disfarçar-me de ti!

Ataru – DIZ LÁ ISSO OUTRA VEZ!

Shinobu – Calma, calma...

Ataru – Sim Shinobu querida!

Lum – Hãham?

Co-piloto do heli. – Apertem os cintos, estamos a chegar!

Já no chão.

Mendo – Sigam-me, eles(os pilotos) voltam daqui a seis horas.

Ataru – Seguir-te para onde, antes preferia ser comida de cão do que acompanhar-te!

Mendo – DIZ LÁ ISSO NA MINHA CARA!

Lum – CHEGA! Vamos curtir o dia e acabar com esta palhaçada.

Marta – Vamos seguir-te aonde?

Mendo – À pista de dança.

Sérgio – Há instrumentos por lá?

Mendo – Deixa-me ver, hã...há sim. Duas guitarras, dois baixos, dois pianos, um eléctrico, outro clássico, uma mesa de D.J., uma harpa, seis flautas, um clarinete, um sousafone, e uma bateria.

Sérgio - E tem estúdio de gravação?

Mendo – Óbvio!

Sérgio – Excelente, é que tenho andado desde algum tempo a escrever um música, mas não arranjava nem gente, nem estúdio. Sabes trabalhar no estúdio?

Mendo – Por caso é um hobbie meu!

Sérgio – Pessoal, lembram-se de vos dar aquela música que nunca nos lembramos de gravar?

Susana – Queres grava-la agora?

Sérgio – Yup! Psico, ficas na mesa, eu fico na bateria, o João na guitarra, Eurico, ficas no baixo, Vivi, ficas como vocalista, o Scuri será o segundo vocalista. Lili, ficas no piano, OK?

Lili – Então está decidido.

Lá gravámos a música, agora tentem imaginar uma batida estilo Linkin Park/Limp Bizkit com a letra a seguir demonstrada:

Lili---intro and chorus  
Scuri---rap parts

It starts with you

I had a doubt three feet sized  
But I didn't had realized  
That I should had to fall  
To know and understand it all  
And my heart is full with fear  
But I just can't disappear  
Cuz I am still wondering  
Can we still living?  
I've wanted to try so hard  
But I didn't got so far  
Cuz when I realized that I lied  
My heart was already destroyed  
I keep this idea in mind  
When I should had to find  
The way I were before  
You wouldn't recognize me anymore  
All this words they make no sense  
Cuz my soul is really to tense  
Stuck, maybe lost and alone  
I'm not a king for this throne

All I know  
Is that I couldn't go  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters  
I had to find  
Something to remind  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters

I could recognize that I was wrong  
But this road is too much long  
To try to walk trough it  
It's a memory hard to keep  
I want to run away, never say goodbye  
I to know the truth, no more lies  
To fall, call or even to crawl  
I feel like I've been betrayed to fall  
These moments just tell me what I knew before  
I need answers now and much more  
Than those who don't understand  
The trouble that is my band  
It doesn't even matter how hard to try  
I want to know the truth instead of wondering why  
There is something I should know?  
I'm not a magic to guess, so I can't go  
Until the time tell me  
And record this in my memory  
Time is a valuable thing, like you  
You're three are to precious to me to loose you

All I know  
Is that I couldn't go  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters  
I had to find  
Something to remind  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters  
The question is why  
Did I have to try?  
It was hard to find  
But I couldn't remind  
Another name for  
Life  
All I know  
Is that I couldn't go  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters  
I had to find  
Something to remind  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matters  
It doesn't even matters

Mendo – Acabámo-la, esperem até amanhã, que eu vos mando um cd.

**Último dia:**

Mendo – Aqui estão os vossos cds, e vocês , vão partir daqui a duas hora, certo?

Marta – You right. Foi bom conhecer-vos!

Lum – Eu levo-vos até ao aeroporto?

Scuri – Como?

Lum – Pela minha nave!

Ela chamou a nave telepaticamente, embarca-mos e saímos a tempo de apanhar o avião, despedimo-nos da Lum e chega-mos a Portugal, espero voltar lá!

Diogo Silva

Keep Rollin'!


End file.
